1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of novel amine compounds, and more specifically, to novel tertiary amine compounds and their use in water-base personal care compositions.
2. Prior Art
The use of cationic emulsifiers in a wide range of compositions is well recognized in the prior art. Such compositions include, for example, hair conditioners, cream rinses, lotions, and the like. In addition, cationic emulsifiers have also been used in other compositions such as pesticides, antistatic agents, etc. With respect to the health care industry, some cationic emulsifiers have proved to be especially useful inasmuch as they have been found to be less irritating than some anionic emulsifiers. The problem with skin irritation, however, still persists irrespective of whether a cationic or anionic emulsifier is used. As a result, the amount of emulsifier used in connection with any personal product is subject to a great degree of scrutiny.
Specific compounds useful as cationic emulsifiers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,873. These compounds are the reaction products of branched chain olefin oxides with amines to yield branched chain alkyl amino alcohols. One of the shortcomings associated with the compounds disclosed in this patent is that they are believed to be liquids at room temperature. A liquid can be very difficult to handle and measure in many situations. As a result, it is difficult to determine exactly how much of such compound is being added. This is especially important if such compounds are being used in compositions which are to be applied to the skin or hair. Accordingly, care must be used to ensure that only the right amount of emulsifier is added in order to prevent possible irritation to the skin or other area of the body.
Reference is also made to an article published in Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii Volume 10, pages 2367-2368 October, 1974, entitled "Cationic Surface-Active Substances Derived from D-Sorbitol." This article teaches the use of various amines as cationic compounds. Yet other similar compounds are disclosed in the Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society, Volume 56(4)537(1979).
A review of all prior art references set forth above indicates that none of them teach or render obvious applicant's specific compounds which exhibit a number of desirable properties. Thus, the present invention represents an advancement in the art of organic amine compounds, and more specifically, in the area of cationic tertiary amine emulsifiers and their use in personal care products.